1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and input method, an information processing device and information processing method, an information processing system, and a program, and more particularly, an input device and method, an information processing device and method, an information processing system, and a program, which realize excellent operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mice are generally used to move a pointer on a personal computer. Manipulating a mouse on a desk in a direction moves a pointer in the direction.
When a mouse is moved in a predetermined direction, a ball in the mouse rolls in the direction in which the mouse is moved. The rotation speed and direction of the ball are detected, and the movement of a pointer is controlled according to the detected values of the speed and direction.
In contrast to mice operated on desks, mice operable in a three-dimensional free space in any direction, so called air mice, have been proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-241734). Air mice detect the operational speed and direction by using a built-in acceleration sensor and angular velocity sensor.
The use of an air mouse that can be moved in any direction facilitates the movement of the pointer in any direction including a diagonal direction.